


Oops…

by AquaEclipse



Series: Escape the Night: the Aquaduct [5]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Escape the Night Season 3 Spoilers, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired by Escape the Night, Inspired by youtube comments, Mistakes, Resurrection, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: In which Joey and Saf get to choose who to bring back to life. They chose…Matt.Inspired byBook it with Lazarusby Aurora_Has_Pencil and YouTube comments.





	Oops…

_Matt had been so helpful to us so far. He was so smart. I think we should revive him._ That was the unanimous thought between the YouTubers in Everlock.

Once, twice, thrice, the strings of the Harp of Lazarus were strummed.

_Matt, Matt, Matt, please return Matt to us._

* * *

Thirty minutes passed without avail, but then there was a knock on the door of the Divine Lounge.  
The door opened. A man in a 20s-style outfit stepped in.  
"Hello? What...how...wait, Joey, is that you?"  
All of the YouTubers present were staring in shock, other than Joey, who buried his face in his palms in pure frustration, most likely feeling dead inside (like he should be) -  
_Goddammit, we brought back the wrong Matt!!_


End file.
